Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an agitator used for mixing solutions. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved device for mixing solutions by hand in a bottle.
Background
It is common for persons to mix drinks in a bottle, for example, protein shake drinks, vitamin drinks, and other powders mixed into liquid. It is convenient to be able to mix these drinks in the same bottle which they will be consumed from for ease of preparation and fewer dirty dishes to wash. For example, drinks may often be mixed in a blender, but then the blender must be washed. Additionally, it may be desirable to mix drinks during the day when one is away from home and a blender is not available.
Several methods are commonly used to mix drinks in a bottle. For example, the powder and the liquid may be added, the lid put into place, and the bottle merely shaken. However, this often results in a poorly mixed solution with some powder not dissolving. There are known in the art some physically independent agitators that may be placed in a bottle; however these agitators can also result in poorly mixed solutions as the agitators freely move in the bottle and do not reach all portions of the bottle.
Thus, there is a need for an improved apparatus and method to mix drinks in a bottle. It may be advantageous for the apparatus and method to be easy to employ and allow all or substantially all of a powder to be mixed into the drink.